


Destripando canciones

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, olympus gang meets destripando la historia, os ofrezco este mamarracheo en tiempos de angst, spoiler free!!, urien siendo feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Armand encuentra unos vídeos antiguos llamados Destripando la Historia. Eunys es muy fan. Urien no tanto.
Relationships: a bit of urien/philo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Destripando canciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betweenalphandomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/gifts).



> Gracias por los headcanons y el header <3

Todo empezó por culpa del afrodita. Como la mayoría de excentricidades que ocurren en este equipo, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Fue él quien, rebuscando entre archivos antiguos sobre la cultura popular de la Tierra, encontró esos vídeos de hace seis siglos. Se trataban de canciones satíricas sobre algunos de los antiguos dioses del panteón griego; una especie de recopilatorio de sus hazañas, si es que se les puede llamar así. En un principio, nos los mostró para que quejarse de que, de entre todos las deidades que tenían para escoger, los creadores no le hubieran dedicado una de esas canciones a Afrodita. “¡Pero sí que hay una para Hestia! ¡Si ni siquiera es uno de los Servicios de Olympus!”, decía, indignado.

Para mi desgracia, de Hera sí que habían llegado a escribir una.

Y desde entonces, Dio, que se enganchó a ellas rápidamente y se las aprendió de memoria, no pierde la oportunidad de cantar “mi canción” cada vez que me ve. No sé cuántas veces habrá repetido ya que soy _recta y arrogante_ , o que tengo una _belleza deslumbrante_ o que soy _la diosa del espacio sideral_. Al menos, no estoy solo en esta tortura, pues les hace lo mismo al poseidón, a la hades y a la deméter. Él se le suele unir y recitan la letra juntos a pleno pulmón, recordando que _Él es Poseidón._ Ageleia ha tenido que pedirles que por favor se comporten en más de una ocasión. Me he fijado en que la deméter a veces tararea las notas de la suya, con algo de timidez, en especial las partes donde se menciona a Perséfone. Hades, por otro lado, simplemente entorna los ojos y se resigna a esperar a que se cansen de cantarla. Aunque se ruboriza cada vez que la dionisio bromea con que no _agarre de la pierna_ a la hija de Deméter. Creo que Hefesto y Apolo parecen estar de acuerdo en algo por primera vez: agradecen que no exista una con la que puedan avergonzarlos; tan sólo se mencionan sus nombres en un par de ocasiones. 

Qué suerte tienen.

Una noche, cuando entro a mi cuarto, llega a mis oídos la melodía de _Hera_. Cuando Philo me ve, da un brinco, y se apresura a pausar el vídeo reproduciéndose en su eidola. 

—¿En serio? ¿Tú también? —gruño, exasperado, tumbándome en la cama.

—¡No! ¡Perdona! —Suena alarmado de verdad—. Ya sé que no te hace gracia… Estaba mirando la animación.

—La animación —repito, sin acabar de comprender.

—Sí, bueno, fijándome en la edición de los vídeos en general —me explica, y suena cada vez más animado, cosa que consigue ablandarme; aunque jamás lo admitiré—. ¡Es que es increíble para ser de hace más de medio milenio! ¡Y hechos con un equipo tan pequeño de personas! Fíjate. —Me muestra la imagen de su pantalla, y yo me incorporo un poco para verla mejor—. Empezaron haciéndolos solamente estos dos chicos, dibujándolo todo a mano, ¡a mano, sin ordenadores ni nada! Y luego evolucionó a los vídeos en digital y añadieron todos esos efectos y animaciones… ¿No te parece increíble?

Sólo porque es él quien me lo cuenta. 

—Están bien trabajados, supongo —reconozco.

Philo suspira, y cierra la ventana de su eidola.

—En realidad... me da un poco de pena que Hermes no tenga una canción —me confiesa. Alzo una ceja, y él suelta una risilla por mi expresión de incomprensión—. Ya, ya. Ya sé que tú odias la tuya. Pero no sé. Sería divertido poder cantarla con Dio. —Se encoge de hombros—. Qué se le va a hacer.

Se va a dormir poco después de eso. Y yo querría hacer lo mismo, pero soy incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que ha dicho Philo. ¿De verdad no le hicieron ninguna canción a Hermes? ¿Ninguna mención? No sé qué me lleva a buscar en la red _Destripando la Historia_ seguido del nombre del dios, pero el caso es que lo hago. Sólo para comprobarlo. No es como si me importara. Tras un rato de búsqueda, descubro algo que mi compañero de cuarto ha debido de pasar por alto.

La letra de la canción de Hestia. Esa de la que tanto se quejaba Afrodita. La que Dio no se había molestado en aprender porque no podía incordiar a nadie con ella.

Tiene un breve verso dedicado a Hermes.

Siento el impulso de despertar a Philo para contárselo, pero me quito esa idea de la cabeza de inmediato, ruborizado. Qué tontería. No es ninguna emergencia. Puede esperar a mañana. No quiero interrumpir sus horas de sueño por esto. Y, aun así…

Abro Hologram.

_Qué estoy haciendo._

Busco el perfil de Dionisio.

_Esto es una idea horrible._

Empiezo a escribir.

_Para, te estás dejando en evidencia._

> Oye, Dio.

Y ya no hay vuelta atrás cuando le doy a enviar. Confío que, con un poco de suerte, ya estará durmiendo y que no verá el mensaje, y así podré irme a la cama sin tener que enfrentarme a este bochorno. Sin embargo, mi eidola me avisa de una notificación a los pocos segundos. Su respuesta. Por supuesto.

pero si es mi pijo favorito!!!!!! nunca me habías escrito omg

> No te acostumbres.
> 
> Oye, ya que te empeñas en seguir cantando las canciones de los dioses una buena temporada, toma.

👁️ **👄** 👁️

Le mando el enlace al vídeo de Hestia, indicándole el minuto exacto en el que debe fijarse.

> Cántale el verso de Hermes a Philo. Le hará ilusión.

si va a resultar que en el fondo tienes corazón!!

> No es para tanto.

eres un trozo de pan🤭

> Calla. Esto es sólo para que molestes a otros en vez de a mí.
> 
> Y no le digas a nadie que te lo he pedido yo.

🤐🤐🤐

Apago la pantalla de mi eidola y vuelvo la cabeza hacia mi compañero de cuarto, que descansa plácidamente acurrucado a ese peluche de ratón que se trajo el primer día a la Akademeia. Recuerdo que en su momento me burlé, pero ahora sonrío de forma inevitable al verlo. Me duermo por fin, sintiéndome satisfecho conmigo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Philo y yo nos dirigimos juntos hacia la cafetería y, aunque esperaba que Dio cumpliera con mi petición, no esperaba que fuera a primera hora de la mañana, asaltándonos nada más entrar a la sala, con Afrodita y Poseidón haciéndole los coros.

—¡Y Hermes, sobrino fiel, le viene a contar!

—¡A contar!

—¡Aventuras sin igual!

Philo suelta una exclamación, sin acabar de entender qué está ocurriendo pero emocionado de igual forma. La dionisio empieza a contarle su supuesto descubrimiento al escuchar _Hestia_ de casualidad y que "¡No podía ser que nuestro pequeño friki no tuviera su momento!". También nos cuenta que hay un pequeño trozo dedicado a Artemisa y Atenea en esa misma canción y ahora no deja de repetir que _son lo más_. El afrodita cada vez odia más esa canción, sobre todo porque alguien se atrevió a sugerir que _cuánto asco da_ , pero en el fondo se alegra de que nuestro hermes esté feliz.

Igual que yo, supongo.

 _Se acabó, Hera se calmó_.


End file.
